Goddess Glory
by PrincessMitsuko
Summary: A new goddess, Mitsuko, has come to town. She takes after Artemis. She catches on very quickly from her great grandmother's intelligence and information right before passing away. Please read and Post Comments.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I suppose I should start by introducing myself. Hi! I'm Mitsuko Hoshigawa. I am 15 years old and i just transferred to Sakuragaoka Academy. When I was five my great grandmother left me a peculiar ring. She told me that when I had a need to protect someone or something, it would help me, but she never fully explained since she died that night. But before she did, she told me that the reason she gave it to me is because i hold some great power within that my parents and grandparents don't have. I never had anything truly strange happen with my ring, but once when my little brother was being beaten up by older "friends" it glowed a bright white light. Ever since, I've been pulled in a strange direction and I feel like I'm forgetting something. I'm sure i'm soon to find out.

"Miyon-chan! Wait up!" I called after my friend on our first day of Sakuragaoka Academy.

Miyon lived next door to me. I lived on my own, seeing as my parents decided to stay in America with my brother and grandparents. Miyon was the first to welcome me to Japan. When we learned we would be attending the same school she agreed to show me around.

"Hurry up, Mitsuko!" She called back. We were late getting up for school and today the student council president, Kirio Karasuma, had a big announcement.

"Finally...We're here!" I let out once we arrived at school. All of the students were talking and getting together in front of the school before the bell rang.

"Come on! I wanna introduce you to some of my friends!" Miyon grabbed my arm and pulled my toward a group of kids. I swear she nearly yanked my arm out of its socket.

"Miyon! You nearly killed my arm! I need my arm for my drawing and writing!" I giggled as she blushed apologetically. "It's ok, honey! I forgive you!" I hugged her and she hugged me back, both of us giggling like we were five again.

"Miyon-chaaaaaaan!" I heard a breathy voice call.

"Himeka-chan!" Miyon let go of our giggle fest and ran to a pale girl with straight black hair. She was very delicate and beautiful. "Himeka-chan. I want you to meet my new friend, Mitsuko Hoshigawa."

"Hoshigawa-Kun~" She said, testing my name.

"Call my Mitsuko. Please." Himeka smiled and told me I could call her Himeka, as well. We hugged and made friends with each other and she told me she wanted to introduce me to her cousin and best friend.

"Alright. Introduce me! I'm ready for anything!" I said with a smile. The three of us held hands and ran to a group of four people. One girl and three boys. The one girl had her beautiful golden hair in pigtails with leaves, wings, and...olives? in her hair. I smiled when i saw her beautiful blue eyes shining in the light of the sun. I looked at the boy she seemed to be holding hands with. He had blonde hair as well, a bit messy, and he wasn't exactly muscular, but he was fit. He seemed to have a gentle but mysterious air about him. The second boy had one purple eye and one light blue eye that i suppose meant he was blind. His hair was a bit longer than the first boys and he was a good deal taller, as well. He smiled at me with a great big happiness and it made me feel very special. The last boy had dark black hair and seemed to be an Idol. I noticed right away that he was the growing sensation, Jin Kuga.

"Ohioh!" I said sweetly to the crowd. "Hello! I'm Mitsuko Hoshigawa. I just transferred here from America. I apologize if my japanese is a bit off."

"No worries!" The sweet tall one replied first pulling me into a big hug. "I'm from England. If it'd be easier for you, you and I could speak in english. And i'll help you with your japanese, too!" He said. "Oh! By the way, I'm Michiru Nishikiori, but you can call me Michii"

"Call me Mitsuko. Haha. And You must be Jin Kuga. The hype only continues to rise." I said as I pulled myself from the clutches of Michii. I Smiled at Jin wondering what he would say.

"Wow. You're not a giant fan girl like most, Mitsuko." He giggled.

"Nope. Maybe it's because we had quite a lot of idols at my old school. Or at least, they sure seemed like idols. Plus I'm an aspiring performer myself, so i've learned not to get all hyped. Haha. Not that you're not worth it. You are very talented."

"Thank you." He smiled, hugging me as well. "Welcome to our school."

"Haha! Thanks! So now, if You're Himeka, You're Michii, and you're Jin, then you must be Kazune Kujyou, correct? Meaning you're Karin Hanazono." I smiled sweetly. "Ya know, Kazune, you remind me of Professor Kujyou. And Karin, You remind me of his wife, Suzuka. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were related. And Himeka, you have to be their daughter, you look just like the little sweetheart." At that they all froze. "Did i say something wrong?"

"Let me see your hand." Kazune said quickly. I lifted both hands and he took the hand with my ring on it. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"My great grandmother gave it to me."

"Not your parents?"

"No. My great grandmother told me it had some strange power to help me when i needed to protect something or someone. and that she couldn't give it to anyone else because they didn't hold the divine power. after that, she died, of heart failure." A tear rolled down my eye. I wiped it and turned my face to the ground, Kazune still holding my hand. I felt someone else's hand take mine as Kazune's let go. I looked up to see Michii now looking at the silver piece on my finger. After he looked, it was jin's turn. Karin then took my hand and led me away from the boys. Himeka followed, but Miyon chased after some boy named Yuki.

"Shh. It's ok. It's alright." Karin whispered as Himeka held me.

"I'm fine. *sniff* I'm just not over it yet, especially considering my Uncle just died as well as my other great grandmother. Thank you." I looked down noticing that Karin had a similar ring on her hand as well. "Your ring."

"Mhm. We're all special. You, me, Kazune, Michii, even Jin. We've all been given gifts to protect Himeka chan and the future." I cocked my head in confusion. I pushed away from Himeka and looked at her sorrow filled face as tears began to flow through her beautiful brown eyes.

"Heheheh. I have finally found you, Amateur goddess."

"Stalker Mr. Glasses Guy!" Karin jumped up.

"I Am No 'Stalker Mr. Glasses Guy!' I am Kirio Karasuma!"

"I AM GOD!" All of a sudden Karin transformed into a beautiful goddess in a pink dress.

"Haha. You can't defeat us!"

"Us?"

All of a sudden a female goddess in a black dress appeared.

"Kirika-Senpai! WHY?" Karin called. The woman must be Kirika-senpai. And Mr. Glasses Guy was obviously Kirio-Senpai...OMG HE WAS THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT!

"PROEL GLADIUS!" Kirio-Senpai called out. A blast shot from his...spear? and hit Karin right in the stomach. She fell to the ground and I ran.

"Karin! Can you hear me? Karin!" I called. "I have to protect her."

"MITSUKO!" Himeka called. The next thing I knew she fell to the ground with a thud.

"HIMEKA! Oh that's it." I closed my eyes...

"ARTEMIS! COMMODO MIHI VESTRI VOX!" I called. When I opened my eyes I held a fancy bow and arrow, I was flying, and I wore a stunning outfit. "alright...now what...?"

"Haha. Looks like we have ourself another amateur goddess."

"No. You have yourself a match." I said with a smirk. "LUNA TELUM!" I called, shooting an arrow straight towards Kirika-senpai. I heard her hit the ground with a thud and smiled as Kirio took her by the arm and flew away.

"You did it!" Kazune, Michii, and Jin all ran towards me as Karin and Himeka began to wake. "How?" He looked shocked.

"i.. Don't know. I suppose sitting with my great grandma, listening to her stories of the gods paid off. Artemis was always my favorite. And my friend taught me some latin so it all helped...but i don't really know what i just did. Or why I feel a strange connection to all of you..." I said suspiciously.

"Where's Mr. Glassses Guy?" Karin asked, rubbing her head. I ran to her and helped prop her up. I sat behind her and let her lay on top of me. Jin did the same for Himeka.

"Mitsuko here scared him off. You could learn a thing or two from her, Karin." Kazune said. He laughed jokingly. "Alright. Let's get these two home. I nodded and effortlessly lifted Karin.

"WOAH! When did i get super strength? I could barely carry my AP HISTORY text book five minutes ago!" Everyone laughed.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Michii smiled. "Wait, AP? College course?" I nodded. "But...we're only sophomores!" Every one looked at him suspiciously. He slipped in english in front of them and none of them knew the word Sophomores.

"He means we're second year high school." They smiled and nodded. "yeah. I've been a huge history geek my whole life. WHen they offered it i said yes. I'm taking tons of honors classes as well. Including Algebra II honors, and stuff. Most of which are technically American classes, but A bunch of the teachers agreed to give me seperate lessons when the rest of the class is taking a test or something." I smiled. Everyone stared. "WHAT?"

"This is going to be much different then when Karin, Michii, and Jin joined..." Kazune rolled his eyes. I giggled. He offered to take Karin from me but i assured him i could handle her. Plus I could fly so that'd be fun.

Michii and Jin both transformed into Poseidon and Hades so that we could bring the girls back quicker. Michii carried Kazune, as i soon learned that if Kazune transformed too much, he'd wipe his body clean. They told me everything that night. From Karin and Kazune being married and actually being the professor and Suzuka and I met Suzune and I learned about how Jin was Professor Karasuma but they destroyed that side and how everything was supposed to be ok, but then the seeds of chaos came into play, again. This time, by Kirio, after Himeka (Rika) from the future came and introduced them to him. They told me I had some sort of attatchment to them all, but I had to find it on my own.

"Damn. You can't tell me?" I pleaded. They all just walked away. "Alright. Well i'm going to head home. Thanks for dinner Q-Chan! It was delicious. Give Karin and Himeka my love. See you all at school tomorrow!" I called out. I walked outside and realized that this was the start of quite an interesting lifestyle.

* * *

_**Tell me what ya think. I'd love to know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Konnichiwa, Himeka-chan! Konnichiwa, Karin-chan!" I called as I raced after the two girls.

"Ah! Mitsuko-chan! How are you?" Himeka asked in her sweet tone.

"I'm alright. A bit tired. i was up late, studying about a lot."

"The seeds of chaos?" Karin asked.

"Well yes, but also past lives and how to connect with them. I think I figured out who I am." I smiled gently. "But I have to check with Kazune-san and Michii-san."

"What about me?" Michii came up to me slowly, kissing me gently on the cheek. I blushed.

"Is there something I should know?" Kazune asked, teasing.

"Not that I know of. We just met yesterday! Uhm, Kazune-san, Michii-san, i have something to ask you two."

"What is it, utsukushii?" Did Michii actually call me beautiful? EEK!

"Well, I think I figured out who I was. And how i'm related to you all. And I think I pieced another part of Michii to the puzzle as well." I bit the corner of my lip, a habit i have when I'm nervous.

"How so? Maybe we can confirm it?" Kazune simplified.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping. I researched a lot last night. Mixed up my name a bit, meditated, as well as several other things. But the one thing that really shook me was a dream I had. The future Karin-chan spoke to me. As did you, Michii-san. I think I found out who I was in my past life and who I will be in the future life. I found out that Michii's mother was Profesor Kujyou's sister. That's why he treated Michii so kindly. As for me, Professor Kujyou took me into his care when I was about 4, the same time he took in Michii. I remember seeing Michii around. I was taken in when my parents were murdered and my great grandmother died. She was a favorite aunt of Professor Kujyou's. That's why he was so kind to me. As for my future, and Michii's as well, I believe he and I are fated to become wedded and have a special daughter with the power of Aphrodite. I also learned that my great grandmother had the power of Hera. She still has that ring on in her dirt bed. She refused to take it off, so when they embalmed her and such, i refused to let them touch it." I finished my rant.

"Woah woah woah. HOW ARE YOU FIGURING ALL THIS OUT? ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY AND A HALF?" Kazune screamed. "IT TOOK ALL OF US SO MUCH LONGER TO FIGURE THIS OUT! I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW EVERYTHING BECAUSE I WAS A CLONE!" He screamed and stomped away.

"So I'm right?" Everyone looked at me like I did something wrong. Was this going to be another repeat of America? I didn't have too many friends there, either. Just enemies. I always seem to say or do something completely wrong. Everyone, but Michii, walked away.

"Yes, Hime. You are right." He looked into my eyes with tears making them shine brighter than I remember.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"Because I've finally found you. And I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I can't wait to meet our daughter." He said sweetly

"You can..." I said giggling.

"What? Now?" I shook my head. "Then when?"

"Meet me tonight. At the cherry blossom tree. The one by that pretty blue bench in the park." He nodded. "Now, wipe your beautiful eyes, and lets get to school." He took my bag from me and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked to school like we were already married. I could get used to this...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sat on the beautiful blue bench underneath the shade of the cherry blossom tree. I thought about what had gone on all day. From Kazune throwing a fit to a wonderful dinner, to waiting for Micchi to come meet me, as he had promised. But sunset was almost done and he still wasn't here. I began losing hope.

I started to stand up when I saw something shining in the bushes. I knew exactly who it was and transformed into Artemis right away.

"Show yourself!" I screamed at the shaking bush. "I dare you!" As quickly as I had ended that phrase, Kirio-senpai jumped from the bush.

"Ah, the new goddess. You'll die tonight." He smirked, readying himself for battle.

"And yet, I beat your sister with one shot." I smirked back. He seemed caught off guard when he heard I knew the truth about Kirika-senpai.

"That was her, not I. Tonight, we fight!"

"Gladly."

With one swift shot of my silver arrow, he fell to the ground.

"Not much of a fight. I was hoping for more. Now get out of here!" I screamed. He quickly vanished and I returned back to my Mitsuko self. "Well, i suppose Micchi's not showing. So much for the future..." I began to walk back towards my house.

"Mitsuko! Wait!" I heard a voice call after me. Quickly turning to see Micchi running towards me, I fell to the ground in crippling pain. "MITSUKO!" He fell to his knees next to me.

"Leave now."

"What?"

"I said, Leave! Now!"

"No. I'm not leaving you!"

"Micchi, You need to leave! I forgot it's a full moon! And don't say i'm turning into a werewolf, cause i'm not. But you need to go! Now!"

"No! I won't leave you, Mitsuko! I Love You!"

"Micchi! Ple-" Before I could finish my plea, it happened. I began levitating into the air, my school uniform turning into the darkest and most beautifully haunting dress you've ever seen. My long blonde hair that had been pinned in a bun earlier, was now falling to my waist and changing color into a dark black mess with white streaks. I stretched back and screamed the most blood curdling scream you've ever heard. In my hand I held a black steal bow and arrow, poison dripping from every arrowhead. My teeth became sharp as knives, fangs ripping through my gums in place of my canine teeth. My lips turned a dark red as my eyes began glowing a bright ruby. blood dripped from my mouth in place of saliva. I slowly returned to the ground, staring a pale Micchi in the face. I hissed, releasing my foul breath that smelt of metal and blood.

"I warned you." I growled, pulling a dark arrow from my bag. I placed it on the string and pulled it tight, readying myself to take a shot into his heart. "Say your last words, Micchi." When I said his name, it sounded cold and dark. Deep inside me, my real self screamed to stop. Deep down, I knew who I really was, but every night at full moon, I turned into this wretched banshee.

Before my eyes, Micchi transformed into Poseidon. He readied himself for a fight.

"I won't let you do this to mitsuko!" He screamed at my foul body.

"I'm stronger than you. I have her power, and my own."

"But it's not just him!" Another voice called out. Suddenly, Jin-kun jumped from a tree, in his hades form. "I'm beside him!"

"I'm still stronger!" I hissed.

"No you're not!" Two more faces fell from the top of the green foliage. Both transformed.

"Virus Telum!" I called, letting the arrow slip from my hand, landing right in Karin's Chest.

"KARIN!" Kazune called. "Oh that's it!" He screamed. "Micchi! Jin! We need to use the Exalsis Of Love! NOW!"

The three boys floated side by side, all pointing their weapons at me. , touching hand to hand, they screamed "EXALSIS OF LOVE!"

I hit the ground hard. Blood began seeping beneath me. I didn't know where it was coming from. My black dress was soaking it all up, and my white streaked hair looked red. 'it's the end' i thought to myslef.

Suddenly I began floating again, blood dripping from my body, pain screaming through every bone. I arched back letting out one last blood curdling scream. When I fell back to the ground, I landed in Micchi's arms. My hair was back in a bun and my school uniform was in tact. There was no more pain or blood, just exhaustion. I saw Micchi's scared face, then, my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

My eyes fluttered open. All i saw was a white ceiling. I sat up feeling like I had a nice little cat nap. Stretching, I stepped out of bed. I noticed Micchi sleeping on the couch on the other end of the room.

"Micchi?" I whispered. "Micchi, wake up. I'm ok. I need you to tell me what happened." I said sweetly. When he didn't wake, I kissed his cheek and slowly walked out the door. I realized I was in my own house. It was large, about the size of where Karin, Himeka, and the others lived. I heard snoring coming from all of the guest rooms. I peeked into each one. Karin and Kazune were sleeping together in one. Himeka and Suzune slept in the other. And jin was left on the couch in the living room. I noticed that Q-chan was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Nike helping out. Nike's little kittens were flitting around his head.

"Good morning, Q-chan!" I smiled.

"Ah, Good Morning, Mitsuko-chan! I see your three day sleep did you some good."

"Wait, three days?" I thought that it was only last night.

"No, Miss. Are you feeling well enough to have some breakfast?"

"Q-chan, it's me. I'm always well enough to eat your food!" He laughed.

I finished my breakfast and decided to help Q-chan clean up the kitchen. I checked the clock. 10:00. The others were still asleep.

"I should probably go wake the others. I'll talk to you later, Q-chan. Thanks for the breakfast! Come on, Nike! C'mon little kitties!" I called. The cats followed me into each room.

We stopped in with Jin-Kun first.

"Jin. Jin wake up. Its ten in the morning. Seriously Jin, wake up. omigosh...JIN!" I threw cold water on his face while screaming his name. His kitten jumped onto his face, licking the water off. I giggled as Jin woke up confused as ever. Rockstars...

"Ah. Mitsuko-chan! You're awake! Have a nice cat nap?" I smiled.

"Cat nap? What's that supposed to mean?" Nike screamed. I giggled and carried Nike into the next room.

"Suzune. Himeka. Time to wake up. Q-chan has breakfast ready for you both. It's ten in the morning." They both woke up simultaneously and smiled.

"Morning, Mitsuko! We're so glad you're up!" Himeka said as she stepped out of bed. Suzune climbed into my arms and I carried him into his parents' bedroom.

"MAMA! PAPA!" He screamed happily as he jumped onto their bed. They both rolled over to face him, smiling like a happy family. I envied that. I carefully stepped out, unnoticed as the three giggled.

"You seem sad, Nya!"

"Oh! Nike! I thought you'd stay with Karin-chan."

"No. I'd rather follow you, Nya!" I smiled.

"Alright. C'mon."

We crept into my room where Micchi slept on the couch.

"Micchi. Darling. Please wake up. it's ten in the morning. Please?" I kissed his cheek. He rolled over and smiled at me. When he noticed who it was he jumped with excitement, hugging me and twirling me around. "Haha. You're making me dizzy!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm so glad you're up!"

"Yeah. What happened? Three days?" I was still shocked.

"Yeah. Remember three nights ago? When you turned into the banshee? Well, Jin, Kazune, and I all destroyed that side of you. In doing so, we knocked you out. I was so worried you were dead. Don't scare me like that again!" he kissed me. I blushed.

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." He kissed me again. I giggled. "Now. We met there for a special reason. Something about our daughter?"

"Oh yeah...about that..."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Soon. I promise."

"How soon?"

"You'll see. It will all happen in time." I smirked.

"You're so ridiculous!"

"If by ridiculous you mean cute, then yes. Yes i am! Now, go eat breakfast before you starve to death!" I giggled, pushing him out the door. He tickled me and all there was was giggles all the way to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Good night everybody! Sweet dreams!" I called down the hall as all the doors shut to bedrooms and couches.

"Night!" Unison calls came from each room. I smiled as I walked into my bedroom to find a smiling Micchi waiting for me. He sat on the edge of my canopied bed and looked at me with big beautiful eyes.

"Hey, starshine." He said to me, sweetly.

"Hey." I blushed. We decided to speak in english when we were alone, so we wouldn't forget it, like most people tend to do.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight? The couch gave me a crick in the neck." He kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind, honey. You should know that." I smiled back. We kissed. Every time we kissed it felt like a thousand fireworks were going off in my head. It was a beautiful moment and I loved every second of it.

"Good." He stood up and went to the door, shutting it, he gave me a mischievous look.

I lifted an eyebrow at him, knowing exactly what he wanted to do, and I wasn't opposed at all. This was actually part of the plan. I snuck into bed, and he laid beside me. We just kind of laid there in silence for a while until our eyes met and we began the cycle.

First our lips touched. Gently moving together, intertwining like vines, moving smoothly across the other pair. Then our hands began moving up and down and feeling for something, don't know what, just feeling. Eventually we began stripping our clothes and warming each other with our body heat. It was gentle and scary but beautiful all at once. I don't remember much after that. I remember some pain. And some exhaustion. But not much.

"Wow..." was all i had to say after that.

"Yeah..." he said simply.

"Hey, Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when i said you'd meet our daughter soon?"

"Yeah...?"

"How's nine months work for ya?"

"WHAT! OMIGOSH! HONEY! WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS!"

"Yeah...as sophomores...honey, i may have to transfer to a new school. I already have several friends there...and there's an apartment i can rent near the school...It's not too far from here. Maybe an hour? You'd be able to come visit. I just do-"

"You're not transferring. I don't see any reason."

"Pregnant? Hello? Honestly? How do you think that's going to go down with your fan club?"

"I don't give a rat's ass! My wife is not transferring!"

"I'm not your wife yet..."

"I don't care! You're not leaving! I won't allow it! I'd miss you too much! And I want you and our daughter to live with me! Not an hour away in a tiny apartment!" He said. He kissed me hard. Angry but sweet. "I love you too much for you to leave."

I blushed. "Alright. I'll stay." I smiled.

We fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. only my crazy ideas. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**If you dislike self created characters, then do not read this fanfiction since I do add my character: Mitsuko Hoshigawa.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Morning, Sleepyheads. I hope you slept well." Q-chan greeted everyone as we scuffed our feet into the kitchen, tired and lazy.

"Morning, Q-Chan!" I said as cheery as I could. "How are you?"

"Just fine, Mitsuko-chan. Thank you. Yourself?" I froze. What should I say? I took a glance over at Micchi who didn't seem to notice.

"I'm different than usual. But ok, thanks." I stuttered.

"How so?" Oh now this should be good..

"Uhm, no real reason, i suppose. Just personal issues." There. that should be enough.

"Mind sharing?" Does he ever stop?

"SHE'S WHAT? MICCHI HOW COULD YOU?" Kazune screamed. 'oh crap...' i thought as he ran over to me, glaring down into my blue, tearing eyes.

"Can I help you?" I tried to act as annoyed and confused as possible.

"I have to ask you a question." He said through clenched teeth, trying not to scream again. The whole kitchen was staring.

"Make it fast. I have to go get ready for work." I said, rolling my eyes. If there was one thing I learned from working at a theatre house, it was how to act.

"When you said that we'd all meet your daughter soon, did you mean in nine months because of what you and Micchi did last night? If so, did you change the future and make her coming sooner, or is this how it was meant to be?" He continued to glare.

"Why should I answer to that? Why do you need to know anyway? Look, i need to go get ready for work." I said scowling.

"Just tell me." He looked like he was ready to burst into tears. Suzune came up to me and tugged on the edge of my nightgown.

"Yes, darling?" I asked as I lifted him into my arms.

"Why does Papa look unhappy? I would be so happy for you if you were gonna be a Mama! I'm sure you'd be just as good as my Mama!" He smiled at Karin-chan who blushed.

"I'm not sure, honey. And thank you." I looked back at Kazune. "As for your question? Yes, that is what I meant. No i did not change the future. Now can I go to work?" I stayed as stone cold as possible.

"I...don't know what to say." He walked away, fists clenched tight, sulking on the couch.

"I do! CONGRATULATIONS!" Himeka ran and hugged me as I placed Suzune on the floor. Karin followed, as did Jin.

"Haha. Thanks!" I smiled. Micchi and Kazune walked away into my favorite room, the room that was off limits, the room that once belonged to my great grandmother. If they touched anything, they'd be dead.

...FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"MISTUKO! Where are you?" Micchi called as he walked out the door of the sacred room.

"Right next to you... I think i just went deaf in my left ear..." I said as I rubbed the side of my head.

"Sorry honey. But i have great news!"

"Oh dear lord...what is it?" I had been put into a bad mood. I was known to have a very big temper...

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! AND SO ARE KAZUNE AND KARIN! AND HIMEKA AND JIN! IT'S GONNA BE A TRIPLE WEDDING!"

"Woah woah woah. When did Himeka and Jin start falling for each other?"

"Iunno. But Kazune said that's whats gonna happen."

"K." I kissed him. Then walked away and got ready for work. Was this all really happening?


End file.
